Dreamreaver Part 2
Dreamreaver Part 2 is the eighteenth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the second part of the two-part special. It is the eighteenth episode overall. Synopsis Continuity of Dreamreaver Part 1: Grojband finds that they are strictly unwelcome in Trina's Dreamworld and find a suppressed side of Trina's personality, imprisoned in her mind, who aides them on their quest for the ultimate song lyrics. Plot The episode picks up from the previous episode inside Trina's Dream World. Corey tries to do a recap, but Laney pushes the screen away and tells him there's no time. Soon Grojband gets captured by an army of Dream Nicks in the form of flying monkeys. The Nicks argue who will take credit for capturing the band until one of the Nicks notice that they captured the wrong band. The real band then arrives and takes out the Dream Nick army. Grojband is initially excited to see their music video counterparts, but they soon realize their doppelgangers have malicious intent. They escape through a door in the ground and end up in a dungeon. They meet Katrina, Trina's nicer side, who tells them what has happened to her world. Their ruler was about to accept a marriage proposal until the evil band came and destroyed everything. Katrina then tries to give Corey an idea on how to find Trina by giving him a bunch of hints. Corey figures out that she is the dream version of the Hint book and everyone leaves the dungeon through a door. The band wonders how to find Trina since they do not have a vehicle but decided to dream up "butt rainbows" because they were more fun. Once they leave the nightmare band shows up and follows the rainbows that Grojband left behind. Grojband lands in Trina's room, finds The Hint, and gets sucked into the book. They find Trina sleeping so Corey wakes her up and she is mad that Grojband is in her dreams. Then the nightmare band shows up and attacks. Corey needs time so he can get lyrics from Trina so the rest of the band holds off their evil counterparts. Corey admits that Grojband was the one who put Trina in this condition. Trina gets mad, writes a diary entry and Grojband uses the words to defeat the other band. Trina was going to destroy Grojband in her dreams but wakes up before she got the chance. She was upset that she woke too soon, but was happy that Nick's jacket is in her possession (courtesy of Mina). Grojband decided to destroy their music video since it caused a lot of trouble and Corey wonders if they are still dreaming. He tells his moral. Then, Laney tells him it makes no sense. He finishes the moral then ends the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Trina Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Mirage Band *Katrina *Quincess Trina Minor Roles *Mina Beff (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nick Mallory (Dream Version) *Dog Mina *3D Dave (mentioned) Songs *Butt Rainbows *My Mind Trivia *This episode, along with "Dreamreaver Part 1", is the first two-part episode. The second two-part episode is "Hear Us Rock Part 1" and "Hear Us Rock Part 2". Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on the song "Dreamweaver." *This episode contains many similarities to the science fiction film Inception. **It episode's main concept of using a machine to enter someone's dream follows that of the film's. **Kon's line: "Do we have to go into her dream's dream?", may be a reference to the scenes involving going into deeper levels of the dream. **Laney's line: "Does anyone still feel like we're dreaming?" followed by Corey's line: "Maybe we were never awake Lanes", also appears to reference the characters experiencing trouble differentiating dreams from reality. *Some of the Dream Nicks had the appearance of green monkeys with wings. This is a reference to the winged monkeys from The Wizard of Oz. *The "Butt Rainbows" is quite possibly a reference to the internet meme Nyan Cat, especially the position Kon is in. *The scene where Laney kicks Poodle mina away and says PUNT is a reference to a 1978 Garfield comic with the exact same lines. *Quincess Trina resembles the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Episode Connections *The events of the episode "Dreamreaver Part 1" are continued in this episode. *Corey once again uses the phrase "Grojband Unite!" and summons the other band member's instruments, as he did in "Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls". *Pictures of the scene where Grojband ride on butt rainbows is seen again in the episode "Curse of the Metrognome". Errors *When Mirage Band was about to play music to destroy Grojband, Mirage Corey's helmet was missing. In the next frame, his helmet was back. *In "Dreamreaver Part 1", when Trina went to sleep, her eyes were held open by some wires, making her go to sleep with opened bloodshot eyes and it was even seen during the recap to this episode. However, in the scene where Mina gave Trina Nick's jacket and the scene just before Trina woke up, Trina was seen without the wires, sleeping normally with her eyes closed. (However, this is most likely that Mina saw her like that and took off the wires.) *Right before Trina goes diary, she picks up her diary but in diary mode, she is not shown holding her diary any more. *In "Dreamreaver Part 1", Grojband was shown to have fallen on the ground with their eyes open, but in the scene where Mina gave Trina Nick's jacket and the scene where Trina and Grojband wake up, they were shown sitting on stools with their eyes closed. Gallery See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey Category:Notable Episodes Category:Videos